The Good Guy's Sister: Chapter 1, cruel Night
by SherylRay
Summary: Dakota was a terribly abused child at the age of 15. One day, her father abuses her so badly for watching the new Child's Play film. From being abused so awfully, Dakota kills her father for revenege but in the end, her Chucky nightmares become real.


Chicago wasn't that bad, not that bad on Dakota's opinion. It was a rather busy place but it has some peaceful spots too. Dakota's life wasn't all perfect though. Her mother left when she was only five years old and she was left with a terribly abuse father. She daydreamed in class of someday running away from home, never looking back. But then what would she do? She would have no where to go and she'll miss her best and only friend Kevin. Kevin was the only person she cared about right now, maybe even had a little crush on him this moment. But at her teenage age, what do you expect?

Dakota sat in her chair thinking, frightened of coming home. It was nearly already home time. Somebody threw a paper ball at her, but she ignored it for that moment, probably just a brat. The paper ball got thrown again, she turned angrily. But it was just her friend, Kevin.

"Hi Dakota." He grinned, "I was wondering…Would you like to go to the cinema to watch Child's Play 2 with me?"

"Child's Play 2, what's that?" Dakota asked raising an eyebrow.

"Aw, come on! Everyone's talking about it." He smirked. But she still looked blank, so the smile faded. He forgot that her father would never allow her to watch HIS television, not even at the adverts. "Oh alright, It's a new horror movie that's come out. I'd really like you to come with me to watch it tomorrow. After all, I'd finally be fifteen. I've been waiting for that age for a long time. I was always let down because I was too young."

"My Dad would kill me, Kevin. You know what he's like." Dakota sighed.

"Oh please! Please! It's my birthday; my mother would make up an excuse so you could come with me. I'd pay and not only would I have a great time, you would too!"

Dakota sighed, looking down, "Alright, try your best to lie to my Dad. If he finds out what we're _really _going, he'd be so very mad."

The bell rang and every one was pushing and shoving to get out of the classroom, the two of them, Dakota and Kevin stayed in until the whole entire school was empty. No brats around to annoy them. The best thing about it is that they didn't have to walk home; Kevin's mother was in a car waiting for them.

"Kevin!" Kevin's mother called, "Is she allowed?"

Kevin nodded, "Yeah Mom, but only if we could give her Dad an excuse!"

The two kids ran to the car, quickly getting in.

"So," Kevin's mother said turning to Kevin, "We're off to the cinema. Got any plans to what you're watching?"

"Yeah, that new killer doll movie…What's its name again?"

"Chucky, his name is Chucky. Funny story actually, although scary at the same time my sister said." Kevin's Mom gave a slight grin.

"We're not gonna be scared!" Kevin said quickly.

Kevin's Mom picked up her mobile as she was driving her car to the cinema. She already had something planned for if Dakota agreed to come with them. They finally made it to the Cinema entrance and Kevin's Mom was dialling the phone number down giving a small wave to the children as they stepped inside.

Kevin brought Dakota loads of junk food to watch the movie, sticky, sweet food such as popcorn, famous great candy like Skittles, smarties, Cadbury's large chocolate bars, marshmallows, cakes and all sorts that may make your mouth water. Dakota was amazed he could afford this much just for her. With their hands full, they tried getting hold of a seat; the cinema was very full at the time.

Finally managing it, the movie started. Dakota never had been at the cinemas before so it was so very exciting for her to watch such a large TV.

She looked at the young boy, "Andy Barclay," such an adorable young boy, with a sweet personality. She liked Kyle a lot too, but not so much on the foster parents. Especially Phil. He didn't like Andy at all. "Such a nice movie, it's not very scary," or so Dakota thought.

After a while, it began to get even getting scarier, Dakota began to cover her eyes afraid to what would happen next. She finally got to the scene where Chucky was being put into a machine by Andy. It got even worse.

"Andy, please! I was only playing!"

Then the doors of the toy machine were shut and Chucky was inside it. Plastic arms and leg were getting jabbed on to Chucky; screams of pain, so loud filled the cinema.

Dakota screamed very loudly and ran out of the cinema, leaving everybody in there laughing at her. Kevin tried to get to her, but it was much too late. Dakota was gone back to her abuse father.

SLAM!!!

Dakota was shaking all over, out from the shadows came her father.

"What are you doing back here so early?" he asked, he tone full of anger, "Your teacher said you'd be back in the next twenty minutes."

"Oh no…" Dakota whispers, "What a bad excuse. Damn…"

"Excuse, eh?" Dakota's father said turning on the light. In his hand was a whip. "I'm tired of you lying all the time. I'm tired of the pranks you and your friends plan."

"But Daddy, I didn't mean it. It was Kevin's birthday; he wanted me to watch Child's Play with him."

He grew angry, "Child's Play, huh? Many are talking about that. I've told you before, you are not supposed to watch things like that. You're not supposed to watch anything at all, I forbid you."

Tears filled her eyes, "But Daddy, I didn't mean it! I won't do it again, I promise."

Dakota's father whipped the desk beside him, yelling, "What do you expect me to do? Forgive you with those damn tears, to feel sorry for you, Dakota? You had your whole fucking life to think things over. But if I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, we're going to have to do it this way." He looked down at the whip.

Dakota tried to escape but her father grabbed her should and whipped her face, blood spilled from it.

"A child with an ugly mind deserves an ugly face." He said angry and whipped it again.

"Daddy, no!!!" blood was all over his face, the marks will become scars, she ran up stairs, turning to her father, "I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

Yeah?! Yeah?! You won't do it again? Get the fuck over here!" he threw a vase at her by it luckily missed. Dakota ran into her room quickly, her father followed. This night will be filled with pain and Dakota will be beaten this night. Her bed room door slammed close, her teddy feel to the floor. A knocked out child lay on the ground.


End file.
